


Magic Potion Niveous

by Papas_Guleh_III



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Backstage, Candlelight, Consent, F/M, Meet and Greets, Ritual, That black couch, cardinal copia - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, the band ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papas_Guleh_III/pseuds/Papas_Guleh_III
Summary: An innocent meet and greet session with the Cardinal ends up anything but.





	Magic Potion Niveous

**Author's Note:**

> Skip to the smut? It’s under the stars *********  
> (How fun that sounds)

Little squeals and excited laughter filled the dark backstage corridor you were waiting in. The scent of incense was heavy in the air and you shifted your weight from foot to foot...should you have worn those high heels? Maybe not, but you looked great tonight and they finished your outfit off perfectly. You wore your black strappy dress with splits high enough that you could see your stocking tops peeking through. You nervously adjusted your suspenders and ran over what you planned to say to the Cardinal in your head for the fiftieth time. You were last in the queue, but you weren’t worried, there was still an hour before the ritual was to begin. 

You could hear his Italian accent now...only two people in front of you. You could feel your own pulse in your neck as your heart started to race. Dare you ask him for that special photo? What if he’s horrified and says no...? 

“Hi there, are you ready to meet the Cardinal?”

A voice dragged you out of the cloud of your own mind and back to reality.

“Hi! It’s your turn, he’s waiting for you!”

The staff member lightly waved in front of your face and giggled as you looked surprised to see her standing there.

“Oh I’m so sorry! I was in a complete world of my own!” You babble as she leads you through a black door and into a small room, draped in black fabric, bedecked with tall candelabras and dripping candles.

“Ok, that’s all VIP entries through for the meet and greet.” You heard her speak into her headset mic as she closed the door. You watched her face disappear as you were plunged into semi darkness. As you turned your head around it took a few moments for your eyes to adjust to the dim candlelight in the room, but he was there. Standing right there in the corner of the room in his tight black suit, ready for the ritual. He sipped from a glass, the water reflecting the dancing candlelight as he fixed you with an intense gaze.

As you took a deep breath in, you pulled yourself up to your full height, felt instantly lightheaded and your hands began to shake. He set his glass down on a tall table behind him and beckoned you to come forward to him. You took a few shaky steps forward and he raised both hands in greeting. You raised your own to meet his. He gripped them and gently kissed both. He lowered his hands but still held yours and he rubbed the backs with his gloved thumbs intensely.

“You look like you’re about to pass out. Just try to relax.” He said with a hint of humour in his voice.

You released a huff of breath you didn’t even realise you’d been holding and laughed as you looked to the floor in embarrassment. The Cardinal let one of your hands drop and used his free hand to place two fingers under your chin and raise your head back up to meet his gaze. You looked down your nose at him and inhaled at the touch of soft leather on your skin.

“Beautiful, Guleh...”

Those two fingers trailed delicately down your neck as you stretched your head back and they rested in your clavicle for a moment, then he traced across to your shoulder and down the length of your arm with a feather light touch that made you shiver and flush scarlet. He took a step even closer to you and brought his hand up to cup your face as a door opened quickly to your left and you gasped in surprise as a photographer flew into the room apologising for the delay to the Cardinal. 

“Ah! Getting acquainted!” He said as he fiddled with the lens on his camera, taking a couple of test shots to the corner of the room. “Ok, would you like me to just go ahead and take some photos or do you have an idea you’d like to try?”

You realised you hadn’t actually spoken a word yet, but you mustered the bravery to ask for your request, lest you missed your opportunity.

“Well...Your Eminence,” You addressed your Cardinal, “I was wondering if you would mind...if the photos were to look quite...romantic...or sexy...?”

Your hammering heart just about stopped dead as the silence of his consideration took over the room. His eyes appeared to darken and a small smile curled on his lips.

“Come, Guleh...”

You step towards him and he places your hand to his chest. You instinctively wrap your other arm around his waist. You’re still a pace apart, but he growls and pulls you close to him. Before you know it, one of his thighs has pushed yours apart and you’re flush against him. You can both feel every breath you take and your heart races as arousal floods through your core. Your mouth naturally falls open and he holds your face, tracing his thumb along your lower lip...

“This looks good, no?” The Cardinal asked the photographer without taking his eyes away from your own.

“Yeah that’s quite a shot.” He agreed and snapped away a few times, the flash bulb was blinding in the darkness, “ok I think I have that one. Next pose please.”

Copia took your hand and led you to the black leather couch along the back wall. He took a seat and opened his arms to you expectantly.

“No, I’m too heavy, I’ll squash you!” You exclaimed, giggling and flushing even darker.

The Cardinal growled again and said simply, “Sit.”

You didn’t need to be told twice. As you walked towards him your thigh splits showed your stockings and suspenders and he hummed appreciatively. 

“You dressed well for the occasion, Guleh... I like this a lot.”

*******

You gently perch on his thigh with your hands nervously in your lap, but like lightning he drags you closer until you’re sitting right in his crotch...and then you feel it. You thought you’d felt something when he nudged his thigh between yours for the first photo, but now you knew for sure, he was hard. And it was all for you. 

He whipped your legs up onto the sofa and you stretched one out, the split in your dress falling open. He reclined you back to lean over you, gripping your leg with a leather clad hand. Your chest was positively heaving by now, breath stuttering in arousal as you felt him pressing his hardness into your bum. 

“Like a Vampire.” He said darkly, punctuating it with a little thrust against you that he disguised as getting comfortable for the photo.

You whimper and press back against him, desperate for some purchase as you feel yourself positively swelling with need. He brought his face down to your neck and the photographer started snapping photos from a few different angles.

“These are excellent!” He chuckled, “You’re a great sport going along with these shots.”

You felt Copia’s tongue dart out and tickle along the line of your neck where he was pretending to bite you and you keened a little louder than you’d intended.

The mood in the room changed instantly. The photographer stopped taking photos. Yourself and the Cardinal were breathing heavily against each other and his hand had crept from your rib cage to your breast.

“...I’m just going to-“ The photographer started, pointing a thumb to the door.  
“Yes, please close the door behind you and wait there until I call you back in please.” Copia said roughly, wasting no time and dragging you up to straddle his thighs before he had even left the room.

The door clicked shut and he grasped your hips, gathering your long skirt up and dragging you down hard against his crotch. You finally had that contact you were waiting for and you both groaned in pleasure. You opened your eyes to find his own mismatched eyes boring into your own, candle light flickering in their reflection.

“I love this dress.” He breathed, “it opens in just the right places...” He allowed his hands to travel up your stockings, feeling the bump of the suspenders clips.  
“Is this ok...?” He paused, searching your face for any uncertainty.

You whimpered again at him ceasing his motions, stopping before his hands reached their destination and you answered him by covering his hands with your own and pulling them back to grab onto your bum under your dress. 

You had decided on an open back pair of black satin panties that left little to the imagination, but he was still pulling at them, making you gasp from the tightness of the fabric. You grasped onto his shoulders for purchase and rolled your hips into his covered cock, flexing back and forth in a delicious rhythm that had you both quickly moaning into the dimly lit room. Without warning, the Cardinal yanked your panties to one side, held them in place with one hand and bit the tip of the glove on his other hand to remove it before stroking two fingers along the sides of your pussy lips. You cried out at his being so close, but so far from what you needed. 

Back and forth he stroked, your lips swelling, your clit desperate for attention. Then finally, those fingers came together and swiped directly over that bud, sliding with your wetness, over and over, long languid strokes and little circles, making you babble incoherently. You found yourself thrusting against his fingers, revelling in the friction you finally had, when one particularly hard thrust found his fingers slipping straight into your heat. Copia steadied you with one arm, keeping your hip down and started pounding those fingers into you, his thumb still rubbing rhythmically on your clit. He pushed a third finger inside you and you were grabbing fist fulls of his jacket. 

The room was filled with the obscene sounds of your wet heat being mercilessly fucked by his fingers until your motions stilled and you saw stars. You weren’t even aware you had been crying out loud enough for any passers by to know precisely what was happening in that meet and greet session. 

As the flutterings of your orgasm ebbed away and the Cardinal removed himself from you, you wasted no time in unfastening his tight black pants to release his straining cock. You stroked him once, twice, pre cum already dripping from his slit. He threw his head back and his cock twitched in your hand, painfully hard. You know it wouldn’t take much to send him over the edge. You brought your still glistening pussy down to his cock and rubbed the length of it against yourself, eliciting a moan from both of you in unison. You rubbed back and forth, his cock disappearing into your folds and being revealed over and over covered in your wetness. He was so close, his head was thrashing from side to side, overwhelmed by the sensations you were creating just by sliding yourself against him when he took hold of his cock himself and pressed hard against your clit, cum bursting from him in ropes, coating your pussy, your panties, your dress...and his jacket. His breath was jagged, eyes still closed as he came down from his high. You leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly and held your forehead against his, noses touching. 

He tenderly stroked through your slightly ruffled hair and looked into your eyes. This brought you crashing back down to earth. How long had you been in there? Was anyone going to come looking for him? You scrambled off his thighs, panties cold and sticking to your skin with his cum and you saw the sinful mess your Cardinal was in. His open pants were covered in wet patches and his unforgivingly black jacket had long streaks of cum up the front. The alarm on your face made him look down at himself and curse.

“Ah shit. Should have worn the white suit...”


End file.
